finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кай Баллад
thumb|270px (в фан-сообществе гораздо более распространен транскрибированный вариант его имени Каиас Баллад) - главный антагонист Final Fantasy XIII-2. В игре появляется как соперник Лайтнинг, также является важной фигурой в прошлом Ноэля и будущем Сэры. Пришедший из будущего, Кай - бессмертный страж линии времени и провидицы Паддры Нсу-Юл. До Войны Греха Кай защищает Юл и линию времени, но затем внезапно решает развернуть войну против Этро, которая разрушила бы пространственно-временной континуум. Сэйю Кая - Широкума Хироши, в английской версии его озвучивает Лайам о'Браен. Внешность и характер Кай - высокий, стройный, мускулистый человек с немного смуглой кожей и фиолетовыми глазами. Его фиолетовые волосы украшены перьями и бусинками, подвязаны фиолетовой с черным узором повязкой. thumb|left|200px|Кай и Рагнарок Он носит черные с фиолетовым доспехи и черные ботинки с белым мехом. Таким образом, в его внешности прослеживается сходство с его эйдолоном - Бахамутом. В игре также говорится, что глаз в рукоятке меча Кая, Рагнарока (эйдолит для призыва Бахамута) - подарок от Этро за то, что когда-то Кай был ее л'Си. Кай может осуществлять "истиный" призыв, объединяться с Бахамутом в Хаос Бахамута. В этой форме он выглядит как Бахамут из Final Fantasy XIII, только с намного более темными цветами. Кай - очень сильный воин, по силе равный Лайтнинг. Являясь бессмертным хранителем линии времени, он способен предвидеть каждое возможное развитие событий и использовать это в своих интересах. Он описан как спокойный человек, редко показывает свои эмоции, что не позволяет окружающим понять его мысли и намерения, но внутри он всегда полон решимости. Когда же его цели раскрываются, он становится более эмоциональным и переполнен гневом. Биография thumb|left|200px|Кай Будучи жителем Гран Пульса в далеком прошлом, после убийства его предшественника Кай стал л'Си, чтобы служить защитником Юл и линии времени. Для того чтобы он мог продолжить свою миссию и защищать реинкарнации Юл, Этро освободила Кая от обязанностей л'Си и объединила свое сердце, Сердце Хаоса, с телом Кая, тем самым сделав его бессмертным. right|thumb|200px|Кай требует, чтобы Ноэль убил его К году 700 AF Кай остается одним из последних людей в мире и берет под свою опеку Ноэля, чтобы сделать его новым защитником Юл. После того, как Кай узнает, что Ноэлю удалось победить Бегемота, он признает, что ученик стал достаточно сильным, чтобы стать защитником. Кай говорит Ноэлю, что тот должен убить его и стать его преемником. Ноэль отказывается делать это, рассказав, что он хочет отправиться в путешествие с Юл, для того чтобы она перестала чувствовать себя одинокой. Кай заявляет, что это лишь бесполезная мечта, так как они и Юл - последние три человека, оставшиеся в живых. thumb|200px|left|Кай покидает Ноэля Кай считает, что его смерть - единственный способ, которым можно спасти Юл от ее судьбы, и как только он умрет, вместе с ним умрет Сердце Хаоса и Этро. И тогда весь Хаос, содержащийся в Вальхалле, освободится, тем самым исказив время. Ноэль снова отказывается от убийства, и Кай вынуждает его сразиться. Победив Ноэля, Кай понимает, что ученик не способен убить его. После того, как Ноэль говорит, что "судя по его действиям, чувства Юл ничего для него не значат, и что она станет свободной только после уничтожения Этро", Кай отправляется в Вальхаллу. Используя знания, полученные от Юл, он создает серию парадоксов, чтобы сформировать будущее согласно его плану. thumb|right|200px|Кай опускает тело Юл в воду Опуская безжизненное тело Юл в воды Вальхаллы, Кай говорит, что она никогда не хотела такой вечности. Тут его посещает видение о том, как Кокон падает на Гран Пульс и храм Этро. В ярости он призывает рой Пантопода и других монстров, чтобы бросить вызов Лайтнинг. В ответ на это, она также призывает армию монстров и эйдолонов. В ходе битвы Лайтнинг удается завалить Кая грудой камней, но тут из раскрывшихся в небе врат появляется Ноэль. Лайтнинг спасает его, но во время их разговора Кай возвращается в виде Хаос Бахамута и вызывает метеор, но Ноэль успевает уйти через врата в Новый Бодам. thumb|left|200px|Кай сражается с Лайтнинг В следующий раз Кай и Юл появляются в Новом Бодаме (настоящее, год 003 AF) после того, как Ноэль, Сэра и Мог впервые путешествуют через врата вместе. В Оэрбе (200 AF) Кай также предстает перед главными героями. Он рассказывает им, что знает об их путешествиях сквозь время. Кай считает, что они - причина временных аномалий и представляют угрозу линии времени. Кай говорит, что он уже не тот человек, которого знал Ноэль. В ходе битвы он отбрасывает Ноэля и Сэру и собирается завершить бой смертельным ударом, но тут вмешивается Юл, говоря, что время уже изменено. Кай становится на колено перед ней и спрашивает, могут ли они принять это, на что она утвердительно кивает головой. После этого он и Юл уходят. thumb|200px|right|Кай обвиняет Ноэля и Сэру В Горах Яшас Кай появляется с умирающей Юл на руках и, произнеся фразу "сколько же раз я должен наблюдать, как она умирает?" - уносит ее тело. Затем в Санлес Суиго (англ. Sunleth Waterscape) Кай и Юл появляются после того, как Ноэль, Сэра и Мог покидают эту локацию. Кай спрашивает у Юл, стоит ли продолжать решать эти парадоксы, на что она отвечает, что это не ее дело. Во время событий в Башне Августа Кай позволяет Юл тайно встречаться с Ноэлем и Сэрой. После того, как она умирает, Кай подбирает ее цветок и берет ее тело на руки. Оплакивая Юл, он говорит о том, как была коротка ее жизнь, точно так же, как и другие его воспоминания обо всех остальных Юл, и уходит. thumb|left|200px|Кай и Сэра Каиус дает Алиссе Зайделл артефакт в Академии 4XX AF, вследствие чего Сэра и Ноэль оказываются в Void Beyond, где он пронзает последнего мечом, чтобы выпустить его хаос, а затем отправляет его в мир грез, чтобы он вновь пережил свое прошлое. Затем Кай приходит к Сэре и сражается с ней. Он признает, что впечатлен ее способностями, затем останавливает время, появляется на кристаллическом троне, после чего сбивает Сэру с ног. Затем, наступив на оружие Сэры, он показывает ей, как Этро изменила события Дня Рагнарока, вызвав искажение времени, из-за которого и обрывается жизнь Юл. Затем пронзает Сэру мечом, выпуская ее хаос, и она тоже попадает в свой мир грез. Теперь, когда ему никто не мешает, он уходит в Академию 500 AF, чтобы провести массовый геноцид населения Кокона, для того чтобы Невидимые Врата открылись. Когда Сэра, Ноэль и Мог приближаются к штабквартире Академии, Каиус наблюдает за ними с крыши здания. Затем он превращается в Хаос Бахамута и летит в сторону Кокона. Сэра, Ноэль и Мог догоняют его на дирижабле, которым управляет Саж Катцрой. После битвы с Хаос Бахамутом Кай возвращается в форму человека, говорит Сэре, что он впечатлен ее решимостью изменить будущее, несмотря на то, что она такой же предсказатель, как и Юл. После новой битвы, Кай сбивает с ног Сэру и готовится нанести решающий удар, но его останавливает Ноэль. Кай отмечает, что Ноэль стал бы достойным защитником благодаря своим убеждениям защищать друзей. Также он говорит, что все, что он когда-либо совершал - делал ради защиты Юл. Считая, что Юл "рождается только для того, чтобы умереть молодой, это бессмысленно и жестоко", Кай дает понять, что он не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы освободить ее, даже если при этом придется уничтожить реальность. В этот момент Саз поворачивает дирижабль вертикально, предоставив Сэре и Ноэлю возможность атаковать, и затем сбрасывает Кая. Но Кай превращается в Хаос Бахамута и летит в открывшийся в небе портал, после чего вслед за ним отправляются и герои. thumb|right|200px|Кай в форме Джет Бахамута После прибытия Ноэля и Сэры в Вальхаллу с помощью Одина, битва с Каем продолжается на побережье, где у него есть преимущество в виде окружающего хаоса. В этой схватке он терпит поражение. Ноэль спрашивает Кая, почему он думает, что массовые уничтожения сделают Юл счастливой. Такж он говорит, что Юл продолжала перерождаться из-за желания вновь видеть Кая. Но Кай больше ничего не слушает и снова скрещивает мечи со своим бывшим учеником, после чего вновь превращается Джет Бахамута и нападает на Ноэля и Сэру. После финальной битвы ослабленный Кай возвращается в человеческую форму. Он говорит, что если реинкарнации Юл - его ошибка, Ноэль должен убить его ради Юл. Когда Ноэль отказывается, Кай пытается вынудить его, говоря, что он убил Лайтнинг и приговорил ее к вечному сну. Также он говорит, что время в Вальхалле течет иным образом, и "вещи, которые должны произойти" в будущем, были "предрешены" в прошлом, и поэтому он точно знал, как все закончится, еще до начала их сражения. Ноэль по-прежнему отказывается выполнить его требование. Тогда Кай, чтобы спровоцировать его, нападает на Сэру. Ноэль разоружает его и замахивается мечом, но в последнюю секунду останавливается. Кай говорит, что в процессе изменения времени "некоторые остаются в живых, но некоторые и умирают", и пронзает себя клинком Ноэля. Хаос Кая выходит из его тела и растворяется в небе, после чего Кай и его меч (который Ноэль втыкает в землю рядом с телом) исчезают. left|thumb|200px|left|Кай на троне Этро Однако, согласно секретной концовке "Богиня Мертва", Кай выживает. Он сидит на троне Этро, и говорит, что независимо от действий Ноэля и Сэры, линии времени сошлись и все закончилось смертью Этро, и что герои только помогали ему в осуществлении планов. Обращаясь к Юл, он говорит, что они наконец свободны от проклятья, и затем втыкает свой меч в землю. Начинается конец времени, Гран Пульс погружается в хаос. История создания персонажа Костюм Кая спроектирован Наорой Юсуке, который также проектировал костюмы Ноэля и Сэры. Дизайн был выбран из нескольких проектов от разных членов производственного состава. Наора заявил, что его вдохновил дизайн другого персонажа серии, от Ёситаки Амано - Леона из Final Fantasy II. Музыкальная Тема Основной темой Кая является "Caius's Theme", написанная Мизутой Наоши. Это драматическая, выдержанная оркестровая композиция с латинским текстом, которая представляет как его богоподобный статус, так и скрытую трагическую сторону персонажа. Две разновидности этой темы - "Chaotic Guardian" (Хаотический Страж) и "Heart of Chaos" (Сердце Хаоса). Его тема так же пристутсвует в "Promise to the Future" (Обещание Будущему), тема последнего босса "Unseen Abyss" (Невидимая бездна), "Endless Paradox" (Бесконечный парадокс) и "Closing Credits" (Закрывающие титры). Текст :Dea Mortis, iuravi :Carissimam servaturum :Dea Mortis, servabo :Ut tempora recte ducam :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat :Occurram et obviam ibo. Перевод на английский: :Goddess of Death, I will keep :My vow my beloved, :Goddess of Death, I will see to it :That time is steered in the right direction :Though I am drawn by the heart of Chaos, :Or beautiful Fortune, I shall bear it :Those shall I meet and face Перевод на русский :Богиня смерти, я буду хранить :Мою клятву, мою возлюбленную. :Богиня смерти, я прослежу, :Чтобы время плыло в правильном направлении :Хоть я и следую за сердцем Хаоса, :Или за прекрасной удачей, я буду хранить всё это :И буду встречать смело, не отводя взгляд. Песня повторно используется в Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Её вариации звучат в "The Doomed Soul Soul -Caius и Yeul-," (Обреченные души - Каюса и Юл) теме финального босса "Almighty Bhunivelze" (Всемогущий Бунивелз) и заканчивая темой "Credits ~ Light ~ Eternal" (Титры ~ Вечный Свет ~). Этимология имени Кай - другое написание имени римского происхождения Гай (лат. Gaius). Так называли многих известных римлян на протяжении истории, включая Юлия Цезаря, также по его линии - Августа Цезаря, Калигулу; Кассиуса Лонгина, лидера заговорщиков в убийстве Юлия Цезаря. Также это имя носил Корнелиус Такитус, известный историк. Кроме того, имя английское написание имени Кая Caius может быть косвенной отсылкой к "Хаосу". Имя Caius означает "просить прощения" на русском языке (Каюсь), возможно, ссылка на то, как он чувствует себя извиняясь за судьбу Юл и хочет её спасти. "Баллад" может происходить от французского "ballade", что означает или короткую песню, или поэму. Баллады также описывают необычные события: в них зачастую упоминаются "божественные" силы, а это может означать, что Кай стал "богом" после того, как получил бессмертие. Интересные факты *Согласно журналу "Dengeki Playstation", Кай является наиболее могущественным соперником в серии Final Fantasy *Антураж боя с Джет/Гарнет/Амбер Бахамутами напоминает бой с Забл Фаром, беневодоном тьмы из Seiken Densetsu 3, другой игры от Square. В данной игре бой также ведется на платформе между двумя фальшивыми противниками по бокам и одним настоящим (самым сильным) в центре. *Во время одной из сцен в тени Вальхаллы, Кай и Сэра стоят спина к спине, что напоминает о моменте с ним и Лайтнинг из первого трейлера игры *Момент в начале игры, когда Кай опускает тело Юл в воду является отсылкой к сцене из Final Fantasy VII, в которой Клауд опускает тело Аэрис в озеро Забытой столицы *Остановка времени Каем напоминает бой между Скволлом и Ультимецией в Final Fantasy Dissidia *Одной из копий, появляющихся в последней битве, является Гарнет Бахамут. Это может быть отсылкой к Final Fantasy IX, где есть предмет "Garnet" (Гранат), который позволяет выучить призыв Бахамута. Также "Гарнет" - имя главной героини Final Fantasy IX *Оружие Кая называется "Рагнарок". В приквеле так называлось существо и событие, которое взято из Норвежской мифологии и означает конец света *Настоящая фамилия Кая не известна. Он назвал себя "Баллад" в знак почтения к павшему воину, которому почти удалось убить его. Галерея Файл:279px-XIII-2_PromoPoster-Withoutwatermark.jpg|Промо-постер Файл:749px-Caius_grabs_Shiva.png|Кай удерживает Никс Файл:745px-Yurukaias.png| Файл:748px-Kaiasstabsnoel.png|Кай бьет Ноэля Файл:745px-Chaos_Bahamut_facing.jpg|Кай в облике Бахамута Хаоса Файл:263px-FFXIII-2_Ragnarok.jpg|Меч Кая Рагнарок Файл:745px-FFXIII-2_Caius_Contradiction.jpg| en:Caius Ballad de:Caius Ballad fr:Caius Ballad Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy XIII-2 Категория:Персонажи Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Л'Си